La Danza de las Mariposas
by Lolo18
Summary: Todo era como una especie de combo publicitario. Tan perfecto que era imposible creer que lo fuera, porque siempre traían esas notitas importantes donde te dicen: no lavar con agua caliente. O en este caso:no tocar, causa problemas de adicción sexual. Solo de algo podía estar segura, tendría que hacer más de un esfuerzo para no dejarse atrapar por ese hombre que aseguraba ser Dios.
1. Capitulo 1

¿Pensaron que había muerto?

¡Oh no! Aquí sigo de parranda xD

He tenido mucho tiempo que desaparecí, pero entre el trabajo y la universidad no he tenido tiempo de volver a escribir, sin embargo, hace unas semanas comencé un nuevo proyecto.

Lo estoy escribiendo como original de libro. Pero aquí lo publico basado en Naruto. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo los personajes salgan de su personalidad real.

Los dejo con esa nueva historia y sin más, espero que les guste.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**LA DANZA DE LAS MARIPOSAS**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba claro que su padre lo quería casado y con hijos, no obstante le exigió una mujer que estuviese a la altura de su linaje. Algo difícil de complacer.

En los últimos años, su madre le presentaba ninfas, sabiendo el excesivo gusto femenino que él poseía, pero ninguna le había encantado a su padre. Todas poseían esa potencia hormonal que acabaría con el Olimpo. Necesitaba una diosa que superara el carácter de Atenas y la belleza de Afrodita, el encanto de Psique y la pasión de Artemisa. Pero ninguna Diosa poseía tal poder de atracción, tenían más o menos qué dar sin estar por encima de la otra.

Naruto se maldijo mentalmente. Las dudas inundaron su cabeza tumbándolo en la cama, sabía que no podía casarse y si lo hacía se atormentaría, no tenía caso llevar un anillo dorado al dedo y pavonearse delante de sus comarcas, cuando él solo quería follar, beber y divertirse.

- ¡Que me jodan! – exclamó enojado.

¿Donde conseguiría esa mujer que llenase su boca de rosas y su pecho de miel? Sabía que estaba lejos de ser el marido perfecto, no podía quedarse callado más de dos minutos, le asqueaba el olor a sándalo y le molestaba la habladuría de las mujeres. ¿Cómo podía escucharlas si lo fastidiaban? Nunca se quedaba con más de lo que encontraba. ¡Y eso era! No tenía que casarse, tan solo mostrarse enamorado y felizmente comprometido con una joven tan apasionada como él, su padre le felicitaría y lo dejaría en paz mientras él se divertía y quizá en unos meses, cuando se aburriese, la echaría.

Pero la tarea no era tan fácil como su cabeza la dibujaba, el problema más grande sería encontrar a esa mujer que lo ayudaría a cumplir su fechoría.

Saltó de la cama cogiendo su chaqueta de cuero negra mientras se colocaba los zapatos negros, tenía que recoger a su hermana en el trabajo hace más de media hora, sabía que a su cabeza le quedaba poco tiempo de belleza. Abrió la puerta del convertible naranja oscuro y entró en él, deslizó la llave por la cerradura mientras miraba el frente, el motor rugió y entonces avanzó.

Las calles de Chicago estaban vacías, era cuestión de horas para que el tráfico las inundara con pitos y gritos. Se estacionó delicadamente un poco más adelante de la puerta de la cafetería. Hace un año que su hermana administraba el lugar; su madre le había dicho que no tenía que trabajar, pero ella insistió. Si vivía en un mundo de humanos, trabajaría como tal; algo que le pareció patético a Naruto que se había dedicado conseguir las cosas de la manera más fácil.

Se sentó en una mesa alejada de la barra, observó el reloj mientras respiraba con tranquilidad. Hoy no sería el día en que perdería la cabeza.

- Llegaste temprano. – Naruto giró el cuerpo a un lado.

- Mi hermana merece puntualidad.

- ¿Ahora debo creérmelo?

- Cómo lo desees.

- Eres realmente despreciable.

- Y tú toda una hermosura.

- Tonto.

Ino se fue riendo. No llevaba la mejor relación con su hermano, pero los pocos momentos de felicidad con él eran los más aceptables en su vida. Su padre se quejaba de los errores que ella cometía y su madre la elogiaba tanto que empezaba a sentir náuseas, solo Naruto era capaz de poner un equilibrio entre las dos cosas, haciéndola reír o enojar.

- Hoy me iré temprano, mi hermano ha venido por mí.

- Ya era hora.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se rió entre dientes mirando a su amiga.

- Por lo que me has contado, el chico es todo un bruto.

- Pensé que no te darías cuenta. – soltó una carcajada.

- Difícil no hacerlo. Podría escribir un libro contigo.

- Llámame cuando tengas la idea principal.

- Lo haré.

- Hinata ¡espera! – se acercó a ella. – Llévale este té a Naruto.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

- Tengo que hablar con el jefe y esto hará que mi hermano tenga un poco más de paciencia. ¡Por favor!

- Necesito un aumento.

- Graciosa.

Hinata frunció la boca, jamás en su vida había bromeado con respecto al dinero, un aumento no solo le vendría bien a su bolsillo, sino que pagaría las deudas que su madre había adquirido en el hospital. Hace más de dos meses le habían detectado cáncer en estado terminal, lo menos que quería hacer era hospitalizarla, pero debía trabajar para poder comprar sus medicinas. Darle un poco más de vida.

- Ino te ha mandado este té. Dice que necesita hacer algo antes de irse. – Naruto no la miró. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Hinata dobló más el cuerpo para mirarlo, pero él se tapó la cara mientras miraba a la ventana.

Hinata se enderezó ignorándolo y caminó a la mesa del frente. Naruto miró el té humeante, luego alzó la cabeza observando la hermosa sonrisa de Hinata. Había estado demente en no haberle dirigido la palabra, era la mujer que necesitaba para mandar al diablo todo tipo de compromiso. Su padre la adoraría y su madre le tejería rosas en un edredón dorado.

- ¡Disculpa! – levantó la mano llamando su atención. – Necesito azúcar.

Hinata arrugó el ceño, sabía que a ese té no le hacía falta azúcar. Era un simple té de hierbas con aroma de menta. Aún así fue hasta su mesa indicándole que en la superficie se hallaba una pequeña azucarera.

- Que tonto he sido al no darme cuenta. ¿Quieres sentarte?

- ¿Tengo cara de querer hacerlo?

- ¿Por qué eres tan amargada?

- Hace un rato te escondías de mí y ahora ¿quieres que me siente? Dime una cosa, supongo que esto no es solo para hablar sobre las leyes filosóficas.

- Y si quisiera hablar de eso ¿te sentarías? – Naruto sonrió de medio lado.

- Escucha una cosa, si realmente quisiera sentarme en tu misma mesa ¿crees que seguiría hablando contigo?

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

- No me interesa charlar con los hermanos de mis amigas.

- No quiero charlar contigo, solo proponerte un trato.

- Charla, trato, cordialidad. No me interesa.

- Soy el hombre que en tus sueños aparece vestido de azul montado a caballo. – Hinata frunció los labios molesta. – Pero que solo te pide que hagas un trato con él, no que te cases.

- Pareces el diablo.

- Él no es tan divertido como yo. Créeme.

- No te conozco, ¿por qué quieres hacer un trato conmigo?

- Naruto, hermano de Ino, un Dios. – Hinata soltó una carcajada.

- Claro, ahora yo debo creerme que eres hijo de Zeus.

- En realidad, es mi abuelo.

- ¡Ya deja de jugar!

- No estoy jugando. – la voz de Naruto sonaba más molesta y menos divertida que hace un rato. - ¿Podrías sentarte? ¡Me vuelves loco ahí parada!

- Estoy trabajando.

- Tu turno terminó hace diez minutos, Hinata.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Terminó esta plática.

Ino apareció envuelta en un abrigo de piel de tigre, con el cabello rubio suelto en bucles y unos grandes lentes negros. Observó a Hinata que no dejaba de mirar a Naruto, se notaba asustada y jugaba con la bandeja que sostenía en las manos.

- Hinata, ¿te sientes bien?

- Ya debo irme. – se dio la vuelta atemorizada. – Adiós Ino.

- Adiós. - Ino miró a Naruto con el ceño arrugado mientras le golpeba el hombro. - ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Solo la llamé por su nombre, no es para que me golpees.

- ¡Si lo es! – se quitó los lentes. – ¿Qué más le has dicho?

- Nada más. Ahora vámonos.

Ino supo inmediatamente que Naruto escondía algo muy grande. Sus instintos de mujer le decían que no debía meterse en sus asuntos, pero era Hinata con la que su hermano estaba dispuesto a jugar y eso no lo permitiría. Naruto dejó a Ino en la casa de otoño. Se excusó amablemente dándole un beso en la mejilla, dijo haberse olvidado de hacer unas compras, Ino no le creyó ni media palabra, pero aún así no le hizo más preguntas.

Bajó los vidrios del Lamborghini negro al visualizar la silueta que buscaba desde hace una hora. Ahí estaba Hinata sobre un pequeño puente con los codos sobre la barandilla verde mirando el ocaso.

- Parece que el destino nos ha hecho encontrarnos hoy.

Hinata pasó sus manos rápidamente por sus ojos y le habló con la voz ronca y gastada, como si el gran nudo en su garganta la dejase sin habla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mejor dime ¿por qué estabas llorando? – Naruto puso toda su atención en ella.

- No tiene importancia.

- Ninguna mujer llora solo porque le gusten las lágrimas.

- Es mi madre. – la voz volvió a temblarle. – Ha estado enferma.

- Seguro mañana mejorará.

- No es así. – bajó la cabeza. – Tiene cáncer.

- Tontos humanos y sus enfermedades.

- ¡Deja ya de ser así!

- Así ¿cómo?

- ¡Así! – alzó las manos. – Como si fueses de otro mundo.

- Lo soy.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado.

- Haz un trato conmigo. ¡Vamos!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Los dos estamos necesitando algo que el otro posee. – Hinata arrugó el ceño. – Yo necesito tu ayuda y tú la mía.

- Explícate mejor, por favor.

- Puedo pagar todas las deudas del hospital donde está tu madre y tú te harás pasar por mi esposa.

- ¡Estás alucinando!

- Es fácil. Conocerás a mi familia, ellos te amarán, nos iremos a vivir a un lugar lejos y después volveremos divorciados. Así funcionan las cosas aquí en la tierra.

- ¿Estás escuchándote? No pretendas que me case contigo sin conocerte.

- Cariño mírame, no soy tan feo ¿o sí?

- La belleza no es el problema, sino las consecuencias que trae un matrimonio. ¿Por qué te quieres casar con alguien que no conoces?

- Te conozco. Eres Hinata, la amiga de Ino y mi futura esposa. No necesito conocerte más de lo que hoy sé.

Hinata arrugó el ceño y frunció los labios empezando a molestarse.

- Escucha, no necesitamos socializar. Esto será un negocio.

- ¿Qué pasará con mi madre?

- Ella estará bien hasta que muera. Pagaré todas tus deudas y sus medicamentos, incluso haré que la trasladen a una habitación de primera con los mejores equipos y médicos a tu disposición. ¡Lo que mi esposa desee!

- Ya cállate.

- No tienes que pensarlo mucho, solo acéptalo. No vas a encontrar otra propuesta como esta.

- Todos estos tratos tienen cápsulas rojas. En este caso ¿cuáles serían?

- No debes tener más contacto que el necesario con mi familia, no los tratarás con tanta amabilidad, no dejes que Perséfone toque tu cabello y no te rías de los chistes malos de Hades. Algo que se me olvida, no puedes contarle lo que pasa en nuestra intimidad a Shira.

- No puedo creer que sigas con lo de los Dioses, ¿acaso también hay demonios en tu familia?

- Solo uno. Pero fue desterrado a la oscuridad.

- No sé que es peor, si tu locura o el trato que me propones.

- Una vez que aceptes nada será una locura. Aprenderás las costumbres griegas y a vivir entre Dioses. – arrugó el ceño. – No escuches a las ninfas, estarán celosas de ti y eso podría llevarte a la muerte. – Meg soltó una carcajada.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Esto quiere decir que aceptas?

- Con una condición. – Caleb la miró atenta. – No habrá sexo.

Uno, dos, tres.

- ¡No puedes negármelo! – alzó las manos. - ¡Seré tu esposo!

- Es un negocio, no un placer. Así que te olvidas del sexo y yo me olvidaré de lo idiota que eres.

- Ahí vas de nuevo con tu amargura, ¡deberían darte una corona!

- Lo sé, lo mismo pienso yo. – sonrió al verlo perder la cordura.

- No lo puedo creer.

- También te amo, cariño. – rechinó los dientes divertida.

Hinata suspiró. Sabía que su vida ahora se complicaría más de lo que ya era, pero podía estar tranquila en que le daría a su madre lo que necesitara en el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida. Sin embargo, Naruto miraba a Hinata y supo que con esa mujer, ese día sí había perdido la cabeza.


	2. Capitulo 2

Aquí estoy de vuelta.

Voy a publicar un capítulo por semana.

Gracias por sus reviews, me siento satisfecha de saber que les ha gustado.

Sin más habladuría los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Para el que quiera, en mi perfil esta mi facebook si desean agregarme o preguntarme alguna cosilla :D

**NOTA: En la trama original, Sakura hace referencia a la diosa Eris. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**LA DANZA DE LAS MARIPOSAS**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2**

Naruto se sentó en la cama, debía pensar en cómo poner su plan en marcha. El único obstáculo a toda su farsa tenía nombre: Ino.

Su hermana era insistente y teniendo en cuenta su gran lazo afectivo con Hinata, era solo cuestión de momento para que echase a perder todo lo que estaba tratando de construir. Ino podía averiguar lo que se proponía solo con mirar a Hinata, le sacaría toda la verdad con leerle la mente, por eso es que le prohibiría el contacto físico con Ino, la vería cuando él lo quisiera. Y quizá nunca lo haría.

Había pasado una semana desde su proposición. Pudo ver a Hinata cuando dormía, esa mujer era realmente hermosa, con una cabellera negra y los ojos como la luna. Tan grises que podía ver su alma en ellos. Se detuvo a detallar sus labios, eran aún más exquisitos que los de Afrodita. Sería imposible resistirse a ella y eso era lo que más lo aterraba.

— ¡Naruto! – desde la puerta estaba Eros.

— Qué grata sorpresa. – se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó.

— Ni lo digas. ¿Cómo están las cosas por acá?

— Sencillas.

— No lo creo. Tú eres el caos de la diversión.

— Silencio. Sakura podría escucharte.

— ¿No lo sabes?

— ¿Qué?

— Se fue a las Islas Malvinas a pasar un verano de pasión junto a Loki. – Naruto no dijo nada. – Deberías olvidarla.

— No puedo. Algo me hizo esa mujer. – dio la media vuelta y se sentó.

— No vine a hablar del pasado. Vine porque escuché que ibas a casarte.

— No es un tema del que me enorgullezca hablar ahora.

— Vamos Naruto, suelta ese amor inservible que no te deja vivir.

— Aunque creas que miento, no he vuelto a estar con otra por Sakura.

— Entonces, ¿por qué vas a casarte?

— Mi padre me presiona y mi madre está igual de loca.

— El único que está inundado en locura aquí, eres tú. ¿Por qué no les dices que no quieres casarte ahora? O simplemente diles que estas enamorado de Sakura.

— Será para que la reina de corazones me corte la cabeza.

— Escuché que ya no es reina.

— ¡No es el punto! Debo casarme. Es la única forma para demostrarle a Sakura que sin ella puedo vivir, y así puedo callar a mis padres.

— ¿Pero…?

— Ino.

— Tu hermana de seguro estará feliz.

— Ino es la mejor amiga de Hinata. La mujer que persuadí para que se casara conmigo. Su madre está en un hospital y yo pagaré sus cuidados. No cree en Dioses, e Ino tampoco se comerá el cuento de que estoy enamorado de ella. Seguro creerá que estoy jugando.

— Cosa que en parte es cierta. Algo debió tener que escogieses a una humana.

— Es hermosa. – sonrió. – Podría crearle unos fuertes celos a tu madre.

— Debo verla.

— Nada de eso. Le diré a Pyque. – Eros soltó una carcajada. – Ándate con cuidado si no quieres ponerte el pañal una vez más.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? Desde esa vez me dibujaron con un pañal, solo porque no quise tener sexo esa noche. – juntos se rieron.

— Cómo olvidarlo. Psyque es la jueza de tu vida.

— Algún día encontrarás quien pueda contigo.

— Sakura era la única que podía hacer que muriese por ella. Simplemente no hay nadie más que pueda lograr derretir mi corazón.

— Creo que el azúcar se te subió a la cabeza. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

— No. Hinata deberá enamorarse sola de mí.

— Pero si solo la quieres para cumplir un propósito. ¿Por qué vas a incorporar el amor?

— Ninguna mujer sale de mi vida sin estar enamorada.

— La harás sufrir mucho si haces eso. E Ino no te lo perdonará.

— Lo sé.

Eros lo miró con un solo pensamiento: pena. Sabía que Naruto se había enamorado de Sakura, ella era hermosa, divertida, hacía lo que quería y como lo quería. No recibía órdenes y siempre estaba de un lado para otro. Era envidiada por su belleza, pero nadie quería estar en su lugar. Era la Diosa del Caos, y solo por llevar ese título, se llevaba el odio de la mayor parte del Olimpo, era la tijera que cortaba el equilibrio.

Naruto se despidió de Eros en la puerta de su enorme mansión, sacó las llaves de la camioneta negra de su madre y se montó en ella. Buscaría a Hinata para poner su plan en marcha, o quizá solo quería verla. Le divertía hablar con ella, era la primera humana que no se derretía con su belleza o lo elogiaba, se le enfrentaba aunque a veces temblara por miedo a equivocarse.

Sonrió.

Llegó a la entrada del cafetín, bajó el vidrio y la vio. Anotaba una orden mientras se reía, llevaba el cabello atado a una cola muy alta, algunos mechones jugaban con sus mejillas que estaban rosadas por el calor, sus párpados llevaban un suave color caramelo, hacía que sus ojos brillaran más. Parecía la estrella que una vez quiso alcanzar, y se imaginó los hijos que tendría. En ese extraño e íntimo momento quiso amarla.

Hinata alzó la cabeza y lo vio a través del enorme vidrio, más arriba de las publicidades. Su cara enrojeció y Naruto sonrió de medio lado. Rápidamente bajó la cabeza y siguió a la mesa de al lado, donde un joven la abrazó y le besó la mejilla, ella se notó sorprendida sin dejar de verlo.

Naruto estacionó la camioneta y cogiendo su abrigo se bajó furioso, tenía que saber quién era ése que la besaba sin su permiso.

— ¡Hinata! –

Caminó hasta ella como un depredador, le cogió la cintura con el brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda le agarró el cuello. La miró profundamente y después la besó. Naruto sintió una explosión en su pecho, el estómago se le revolvió y el corazón amenazaba con salir, el mundo se detuvo por un instante haciendo que su cabeza volara al país de las maravillas.

— No sabía que tenías novio.

Naruto inmediatamente reconoció esa voz. Dejó de besar a Hinata y encaró al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Menuda sorpresa, ¿no?

— No lo puedo creer.

Ino apareció con los ojos tan abiertos que era imposible disimular su impresión.

— Hinata, me gustó haberte visto una vez más. – le dio una tarjeta y se fue.

— ¿Estás bien? – Naruto le tocó el rostro buscando alguna anormalidad, pero Hinata le dio una cachetada. - ¿Qué te pasa? – Naruto la soltó furioso tocándose la mejilla.

Hinata volvió a pegarle en la otra.

— ¡Te volviste loca!

Salió corriendo. Ino intentó ir tras ella, pero Naruto se lo impidió cogiéndola del brazo.

— Déjala.

— ¿Acaso no ves adonde se dirige?

— ¿Y qué si se quiere fugar con el señor oscuridad?

— No voy a permitirlo.

— Ya basta Ino. Hinata no es ninguna adolescente y por lo visto le gusta mucho ese imbécil.

— Al parecer eres tú el que quiere a Hinata.

— No me jodas. Solamente trataba de alejarla de él.

— ¿Besándola como lo hiciste? – Ino lo miró retadoramente. – Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que buscas algo más con ella. Y también sé que todo lo que haces, no termina bien.

— Ve al punto.

— Eres un idiota que cree que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, que todas las mujeres deben hacerte reverencia, que avanzas sin importar las consecuencias. Te lo advierto Naruto, te amo, eres mi hermano, pero no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Hinata.

— ¿Y vas a dejar que se vaya con él?

— Tú haces más daño que el infierno.

Ino se dio la vuelta yéndose a su oficina.

Por un momento Naruto quiso maldecir el lugar, coger la camioneta e ir en busca de Sakura y hacerle el amor toda la tarde, toda la noche, pero muy en el fondo sabía que quería ver a Hinata en el rostro de Sakura. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con esa mujer? Apenas la conocía y su trato había sido terriblemente malo. Él la buscaba para salir del apuro de un matrimonio que no quería, y ella lo usaba para pagar el hospital donde estaba su madre. Las palabras de Ino revolvieron los dos hemisferios de su cerebro.

…_Tú haces más daño que el infierno._

¿Entonces tenía que hacer eso? ¿Alejarse de Hinata por su bien? Rechinó los labios. Jamás haría eso, porque la había catalogado como su reto personal, y ahora mucho más que había aparecido la persona que él más detestaba.

Hinata le pertenecía y no dejaría que nadie se la quitase. Menos él. **  
**


	3. Capítulo 3

Aquí estoy de vuelta.

No me maten, pero como algunos saben y otros no, les aviso. Soy enfermera.

Estos días he tenido mucho trabajo. Pero aquí les traje el próximo capítulo.

Espero que les siga interesando. Y gracias por sus reviews, los aprecio mucho. ¡Gracias!

**NOTA: ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**LA DANZA DE LAS MARIPOSAS**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3**

— ¡Sasuke! –

Hinata corrió y lo abrazó.

— Pensé que estabas cómoda con tu novio.

— No es mi novio. Sácame de aquí.

Naruto observó de lejos como Hinata entraba en el auto de Sasuke y los cauchos marcaban el asfalto estrepitosamente, cerró el puño y casi golpeó la pared. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con esa mujer? Ya era hora de visitar el Oráculo.

Caminó montaña arriba atravesando los campos de flores, el ambiente esa mañana estaba fresco, el cielo se nublaba lentamente y el sol empezaba a taparse. Hacía ya muchos años que no iba a ver el Oráculo, imaginaba que ya no lo necesitaría más.

¡Que equivocado estaba!

Mientras más se acercaba una brisa fría chocó contra su cara y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sabía que esa no era una bonita bienvenida.

— ¡Vamos Oráculo! No te enojes. Algún día vendría a visitarte. – asomó una sonrisa hundiéndosele un par de huecos en cada mejilla.

— Creíste que no me necesitarías y aquí estás. – el Oráculo refunfuñó. - ¿Ahora qué quieres?

— Te extrañaba. Por eso vine.

— Déjate de tonterías.

— ¿Me tomas por mentiroso?

— Basta decir que te conozco tanto como para saber que viniste por una mujer.

— Ya que lo sabes, ¿podríamos ir al grano?

— Aléjate de ella.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

— No puedo hacer eso.

— Esa mujer te traerá muchos problemas, Naruto.

— La he contratado para que me saque de un apuro, es todo.

— Lo sé. – sonrió. – Y es por esa razón que es mejor que te alejes.

— ¡No puedo he dicho!

— ¡No seas terco! – la voz salió detrás de una roca y fue justo al frente de Naruto.

— Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

— Tú has venido por respuestas y yo estoy aquí para dártelas. ¡Razona! – lo miró con los ojos tan azules como un trueno – Esa mujer será un dolor de cabeza.

— A toda esta conversación, ¿de qué problemas me hablas?

— Podrías perder la vida por ella con tan solo levantar su dedo.

— ¿Me crees imbécil? Ella es una humana y yo… - respiró - ¡Soy un Dios!

— Uno bastante estúpido.

— No te conviene insultarme.

— ¿Y en qué me convertirás? Si en poco tiempo serás comida de Eros.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí? – la retó con mirada burlona.

— El amor no se hace solo. ¿O estarías dispuesto a perder también tu corazón?

— ¡Tonterías!

— Adiós Naruto.

— ¿A dónde vas? – la miró alejarse e internarse tras la roca.

— Iré a ver como muere un Dios por una humana.

Naruto apretó los dientes cerrando los ojos. Esa visita solo hizo cabrearlo más. Siempre había odiado a los oráculos, quizá porque estaban más cerca de la verdad que cualquier otra criatura. Tal vez pediría una segunda opinión o solo se rendiría al destino.

...

Hinata apoyó los codos sobre el hermoso puente de piedra mientras adornaba el rostro con una sonrisa.

— Te ves hermosa. – Sasuke sonrió mirándola.

— ¡No es cierto! - infló las mejillas.

— ¡Lo es! – soltó una carcajada.

— Nunca te perdonaré que te hayas ido así. – lo golpeó en el brazo.

— ¡No te enojes! Solo fue un tiempo. – la abrazó – Aquí me quedaré.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? - arrugó el ceño.

— Por haber regresado. – lo besó en la mejilla.

— Ya extrañaba estos atardeceres contigo. – la soltó y se apoyó del puente. – Fui a muchos sitios, conocí mucha gente, me enamoré. – Hinata frunció los labios. – Pero tenía que regresar aquí, con mi Hinata.

— ¿De quién te enamoraste?

— ¿Mi Hinata está celosa?

— ¡No… yo no…! – agitó las manos mientras Sasuke soltaba la carcajada.

— Estarás más tranquila al saber que no te volveré a dejar. – la miró con el sol pegándoles en la cara y la fría brisa de esa tarde. – Te quiero Hinata.

Hinata suspiró, sintió que su pecho vibraba y su estómago gritaba. Quería morderse la lengua y pensar que no estaba ahí, que era un sueño. Pero cuando Sasuke la besó, supo que era real.

— ¡Suéltala!

Naruto respiraba agitadamente con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

— No puede ser. – Sasuke susurró alejándose de Hinata. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine por mi prometida.

— ¿Hinata? – no la miró.

— Es mejor que te vayas Sasuke.

— No. – apretó los puños con una furia contenida desde hace muchos años.

— Ya escuchaste a Hinata, Sasuke.

— Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

— No lo creo.

— No te hagas el listo Naruto. Al final terminas siendo el mismo idiota que no sabe diferenciar entre Olimpo y la Tierra.

— ¡Jódete!

— ¡Sasuke ya basta! - Hinata se interpuso entre ambos. - ¡Vete! -

— ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

Hinata asintió sin mirarlo. Sasuke caminó hasta Naruto y lo miró fijamente, después de un rato sonrió y se marchó.

— Nos vamos.

Naruto cogió a Hinata de la muñeca y la montó en el auto sin delicadeza. Tan solo podía pensar en la mirada de Sasuke y como sonrió ante él, no era tan estúpido como todos creían, sabía que él tramaba algo y esto lastimaría a Hinata.

Mientras tanto, Hinata trataba de construir cabos que aún no estaban sueltos, era como un rompecabezas de vidrios rotos donde cada vez que cogía un trozo se cortaba. Primero empezaría por descubrir la locura en la que se había metido, el mundo no podría estar tan loco para que Sasuke también nombrara al famoso Olimpo, ¿y sí todo fuese verdad? Miró a Naruto.

Que Dios la acompañe, si es que existe uno…

...

Sasuke atravesó la barrera que separaba la Tierra del Tártaro. Acarició al gran perro guardián y así entró al infierno. Ya se había acostumbrado al calor, a los gritos y a la sed.

Desde que se hizo amigo de Naruto y varios más en el Olimpo, Hades lo desterró, pero no lo mató. Le creó una celda y cada seis horas pagaba el castigo, mil latigazos en la espalda. Tenía hambre, sed, sueño, le dolían las heridas y hasta había perdido la vista. Un día Hades visitó su celda y le ofreció un trato a cambio de su libertad.

Perséfone empezaba a envejecer. Nadie sabía el motivo mientras Hades enloquecía cada vez que a su mujer le salía una arruga. Unos decían que era un maleficio de alguna de las amantes de Hades, otras se ahorraban los comentarios para preservar su vida. Ni el mismo Oráculo sabía lo que le pasaba a su mujer. Una de las antiguas brujas de Salem le dijo a Perséfone que la única manera de que recuperara su juventud, era tragándose el corazón de una humana que resplandeciera de belleza y bondad.

— ¡Sasuke mi querido Sasuke! – Hades salió a recibirlo en su palacio.

— Tanta amabilidad de tu parte me asquea.

— No es la mejor forma de hablarle a tu padre.

— ¿Y de qué me sirve hablarte con cariños, si eres el mismo demonio? – Hades soltó la carcajada.

— Vamos mi querido Sasuke, preferiría el termino de Dios de los Infiernos, o si prefieres tú podrías llamarme papi –

— Si llamarte así me pondrá a dos pasos de mi libertad, lo haría.

— Eso no. Primero tienes que cumplir con el trato. ¿Dónde está mi corazón?

— Tendrás que darme tiempo, necesitas un corazón lleno de amor y bondad. Éste que te he conseguido le falta lo primero.

— ¿Tiempo mi querido Sasuke? – le acarició la mejilla - ¿Quieres tiempo? – luego se transformó echando fuego por la boca - ¡Tiempo y una mierda cuando no puedo coger a mi mujer porque tiene el culo como una naranja!

— Mejor relájate. El fuego no le hace bien a tu rostro, recuerda que hace dos horas te hiciste la mascarilla facial.

— ¡Quiero que me traigas mi corazón!

— Y yo quiero que me des tiempo. – volteó los ojos con fastidio. – Luego podrás cogerte a tu mujer cuántas veces quieras, tienes toda la eternidad. Yo solo tengo la mitad de un siglo para vivir.

— Esta bien… Esta bien… Toma tu tiempo y tráeme mi corazón. Pero voy a ir a visitarte Sasuke, te estaré viendo.

— Entonces me iré. – caminó hasta la salida. – Adiós… papi. – rechinó los dientes.

Mientras daba la vuelta por la calle del cafetín y llegaba al puente donde había estado con Hinata, sonrió. Había pasado su infancia mirándola sin que nadie lo notase, amaba esos grandes ojos grises y su forma de tratar tan delicadamente a los demás, era hermosa, perfecta.

Apretó las manos sobre el volante furioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— Lo siento Hinata.

Y arrancó.


	4. Capítulo 4

¡HOLA!

Gracias por sus reviews, cada vez los leo con más ansias. Ya que ustedes son la razón por la que escribimos, y nos dan la fuerza para seguir creciendo.

Respondiendo a un review, no puedo pasarte el libro cariño ya que lo estoy haciendo. Es decir, mientras voy escribiendo el libro, lo voy publicando aqui en el FF, sin embargo, no será igual. Le pondré más.

Una vez más, mil gracias :D

¡Disfrútenlo!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**LA DANZA DE LAS MARIPOSAS**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 4**

Naruto miró a Hinata por quinta vez en esa tarde. La había pasado a recoger en el hospital donde estaba internada su madre. Podía sentir el dolor que le carcomía el alma al saber el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba su madre, y él no la culpaba. Se había hecho una idea equivocada de lo que era Hinata, de lo que le haría sufrir con sus decisiones, y empezaba a sentirse asqueado de sí mismo. No sabía el instante en que había dejado de pensar como Dios y se había rebajado a ser humano, pero lo cierto es que no lo era, a pesar de sus diferencias, él seguía siendo el mismo insensible de mierda que quería casarse para zafarse de su familia.

— Ya sé lo que eres. – habló chocando el volante con la mano.

— ¿De qué hablas? – Hinata arrugó el ceño.

— Eres como una mariposa.

— Cada día pierdes más la cabeza. – frunció la boca. - ¿Dónde encuentras el parecido entre un insecto y un humano?

— Tiene mucho que ver. – sonrió. – Son tan hermosas que no puedes evitar no acercárteles, mientras más las ves, más las deseas. Pero cuando intentas cazar una, se va.

— ¿Otra vez estamos con lo del sexo?

— No cariño. Pero ya que lo mencionas…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra repetirlo!

— Le hace bien a la salud un poco de ejercicio, ¿no lo crees?

— Así es, por eso he decido salir a caminar todas las mañanas.

— Puedo hacerte sentir mucho mejor que una caminata matutina. – sonrió de lado.

— Es una propuesta muy tentadora. Pero creo que pasaré esta vez. – Hinata miró a la ventana y Naruto le siguió el movimiento.

— Seré tu esposo Hinata.

— Ya lo sé. – rechinó los dientes. – No tienes por qué repetirlo.

— Recuerda que estamos beneficiándonos mutuamente.

— ¡Lo sé Naruto! – se apretó las manos.

— Bájate del auto. – se estacionó bruscamente frente un lago. – Bájate he dicho.

— ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga?

— No voy a repetirlo. – le habló con autoridad.

— Si me dejas aquí, juro que te mataré.

¿Qué estaba tramando Naruto? Tenía un nerviosismo en el cuerpo y le picaban las manos. Había visto el rostro travieso de Naruto muchas veces, pero hoy le parecía más atractivo. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando? No debía enamorarse de un hombre que quizá se escapó del manicomio. Había un aura de misterio alrededor de él que la hacía temblar, temía que lo que estaba haciendo se saliera de control y acabara con su propia vida. O quizá era la oportunidad que tanto esperaba para poder cuidar de su madre sin limitaciones. Su cabeza reventaba cada vez que pensaba en Naruto, pero también estaba Sasuke, e Ino. Ya era momento de hablar con Ino y que ella misma le dijera en que lío se estaba metiendo.

— Cierra los ojos. – dijo Naruto al llegar a su lado.

— ¿No me vas a violar, verdad?

Naruto soltó una carcajada haciendo sonrojar a Hinata.

— No cariño, no lo haré. Pero si lo hago, te aseguro que será una violación exquisitamente inolvidable. – la miró con la sonrisa que derretía a todas las mujeres, y ella no era la excepción. – Ya cierra los ojos.

Hinata los cerró sintiendo su cuerpo explotar. Era una sensación que ella no había sentido desde que lo había conocido, por primera vez dejaba entrar un calor abrasador que despedía el cuerpo de Naruto, se colaba por su piel y entraba en sus entrañas embriagándola de placer. Se sentía como una chiquilla enamorada del popular de la clase, algo totalmente tonto para ella, pero tan extraño como lo que estaba experimentando en ese lugar.

— Ábrelos. – susurró en su oreja haciéndola temblar.

Se tomó su tiempo para abrirlos, pero cuando lo hizo, no los quiso cerrar jamás.

Una manada de mariposas revolotearon frente a ella bajo el atardecer que los acogía, los rayos rojos y naranjas se entrelazaban entre las nubes y chocaban con el majestuoso lago. Nada era más perfecto que lo que contemplaba sus ojos, nada lo era, hasta que Naruto la abrazó por la espalda hundiendo los brazos sobre su vientre.

— Obsérvalas. – besó su oreja. – Así son las mariposas, hermosas, libres, tan extrañas e irresistibles, te llaman a que las toques. – susurró calentándola. – Las acaricies, las ames, pero te traicionan. – deslizó una mano lentamente hasta su cuello.

Las piernas de Hinata se aflojaron y si no era porque Naruto la tenía sujeta, se habría caído en cualquier momento. Era impresionante lo que el cuerpo de ese hombre le transmitía, una pasión incontrolada a la que quería sumergirse. Podía sentir la fuerte erección que le apretaba en los glúteos, los pezones se le endurecieron y la boca se le hizo agua.

— Así eres tú Hinata, hermosa e irresistible. Pero huyes de este sentimiento, de esta felicidad. – deslizó la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja. – Sé que te hago temblar, que deseas que te toque, esto no es ni siquiera el inicio del éxtasis Hinata. – su aliento la calentó aún más.

Naruto deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla moviéndole la cabeza a un lado, justo donde estaba su boca. Y la besó.

Hinata suspiró dos veces seguidas cuando sintió la lengua de Naruto jugar con la suya. Su aliento era embriagador y el calor que emanaba hacia su cuerpo la hacía desearlo más. La mano que Naruto aún conservaba en su vientre se deslizó hasta su pecho, luego bajó y entró en su camisa. Sintió la piel erizada de Hinata y como su sangre hervía en su interior, estaba excitado y no podía conformarse con menos. Llegó hasta su sostén, apartó una de las copas y ahí inició el primer gemido de Hinata. Una explosión le invadió el cuerpo cuando Naruto jugó con su pezón, arqueó la espalda pegando más su cuerpo al de Naruto, sintiendo cada vez más la erección. De repente, un extraño deseo se apoderó de ella, quería estar con Naruto, lo quería dentro de ella. Pero él dejó de besarla y de tocarla.

— Suficiente por hoy, nena. – sonrió mirando la confusión de sus ojos. – Despídete de tus amigas. – le besó la nariz. – Te espero en el auto.

Hinata observó a las mariposas que volaban sobre el lago. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¡Era una demente! Sabía muy bien que Naruto solo jugaba con ella, pero no iba a ignorar que era muy atractivo, y su calor le hacía dejar de respirar. Era algo exquisito y embriagador. No entendía como un hombre podía tener ese poder tan atrayente, ahora sabía por qué todas las mujeres sucumbían a la pasión desbordante que él poseía. Solo de algo podía estar segura, tendría que hacer más de un esfuerzo para no dejarse atrapar por ese hombre que aseguraba ser Dios.

Regresó al auto más desconcertada que nunca, entró y cerró la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada, ese hombre la estaba cabreando, y ella no era la estúpida sumisa que le aplaudiría todo lo que hiciera con ella. Tenía que seguir enfrentándosele para no acabar herida.

— Llévame al café.

— Hoy es sábado, no vas a hacer nada ahí.

— Esta Ino y necesito hablar con ella.

— ¿Algo que deba preocuparme?

— No. – lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

— Creo que te acompañaré. Hace una semana que no veo a mi hermana.

— No será necesario, debo discutir algunas cláusulas del contrato y necesito hacerlo sin terceros. – Naruto sabía que esa mujer estaba tramando algo.

— Bien. Pero mañana serás toda mía.

— ¡He sido tuya desde que le di la mano al diablo!

— No soy el diablo, ya te lo he dicho. Y te aseguro que no quisiera ser él.

— ¿Acaso son enemigos? – lo dijo con sarcasmo.

— No. Es mi tío.

— Hermosa familia. – refunfuñó.

— No voy a seguir discutiendo esto con una incrédula. – empezaba a molestarse – Ya te tocará conocer al mismo Olimpo por ti misma.

— Como quieras.

Antes de que se estacionara, Hinata salió del auto batiendo la puerta con toda su fuerza. Caminó arrastrándose en la furia que le carcomía la piel, sentía que se sofocaba, hasta que llegó a la oficina de Ino.

— Ya sabía que vendrías. – Ino suspiró.

— ¿Cómo lo…?

— Siéntate. – Hinata lo hizo. – Estas aquí para hablar de Naruto, y de mi fantástica familia. – se levantó mirando hacia la gran ventana. – Hinata, siento no habértelo mencionado nunca, a pesar de que eres mi mejor amiga, debía guardar el secreto. Hasta que Naruto se empeñó en ti como mujer.

— No lo entiendo. – Hinata se tapó la boca.

— Es difícil de digerir, pero tú eres fuerte y lo entenderás. – suspiró, dio la vuelta y se sentó sirviendo dos copas de vino. – Pruébalo, es uno de los poderes de Naruto. – Hinata tomó un sorbo del contenido vertido en la copa.

— Esta exquisito.

— Naruto es el Dios del vino. En Grecia es llamado Baco, pero al llegar a este mundo tuvimos que cambiarnos los nombres.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

— Hebe. – sonrió.

— ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué no se quedaron allá?

— Naruto y yo queríamos conocer este mundo, así que caímos. No sabemos cómo volver, supongo que estamos atrapados en esta dimensión hasta que nuestro padre decida perdonarnos. O Naruto se case.

— ¿Sabes que me está utilizando?

— Si. – miró hacia un lado del escritorio. – Pero no lo hace para volver. – empuñó las manos. – Lo hace para retar a nuestro padre.

— ¿No se llevan bien?

— Para nada. – suspiró resignada – Son como perros y gatos. Mi padre le dice lo que tiene que hacer siempre que se le revela en sueños y Naruto se cabrea, y mi madre lo tilda como inconsciente, solamente quieren que forme una familia y deje la vida que lleva. – miró a Hinata. – Tiene responsabilidades como esta. – apuntó el vino. – Y hace siglos que las ignora.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

— Nada Hinata. –

Le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

— Solo decidir por ti, si estás dispuesta a seguir con Naruto a pesar del desamor que habría entre ustedes, o revelarte en contra y ser feliz.

.

.

.

Las palabras de Ino le dieron vuelta en su cabeza. Una, dos y tres veces. Mientras se tumbaba en la cama solo podía pensar en Naruto y lo que le esperaba si aceptaba de una vez ser su esposa. Lo que sucedió en el lago solo le había dejado claro que Naruto marcaba su territorio, así era la forma en la que las mujeres se le entregaban, era normal sentirse tan atraída hacia un hombre que no era humano. El poder del calor que despedía su cuerpo emanado a las caricias dulces que brindaba. Todo era como una especie de combo publicitario. Tan perfecto que era imposible creer que lo fuera, porque siempre traían esas notitas importantes donde te dicen: no lavar con agua caliente. O en este caso: no tocar, causa problemas de adicción sexual.

¿Qué más podría salirle mal ahora que estuviese casada con un Dios griego? Al final, pagaría las cuentas del hospital de su madre y también podría darse un descanso. Tendría dinero, una casa y un esposo que estaba dispuesto a acostarse con ella.

Así que nada podría salir peor.


End file.
